Nerd Bet
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce is a big nerd who has a secret crush on a very popular cheerleader named Santana Lopez. Santana's friends make a bet with her that she only has two months to take Brett's virginity and humiliate him. Will Santana follow through or will she actually develop feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Brittanaisgoals for the idea for this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Nerd Bet**

Brett Pierce is one of the nerdest math nerds in the whole school. As he nervously walks through the school parking lot expecting to be thrown in a dumpster any minutes now. That's what happens when you're unpopular at McKinley even to an upper class man like himself. As a junior he's actually surprising tall for a nerd getting picked on all the time. He's 6'5 the main problem for him is he hates violence so he doesn't fight and thanks to this he's gangly with no muscles.

"Brett over here." Kurt one of his friends from glee club says.

"Hey guys shouldn't we get inside?" Brett asks.

"Well we would if Puck and his band of goons weren't guarding the front door with slushies in hand." Rachel pipes in.

"We're going to wait until they decide to slushie someone else." Kurt says.

"Man I can't wait to graduate and leave this messed up school." Mercedes says crossing her arms.

"Um guys," Brett says looking up and tapping Rachel on the shoulder.

"Brett not now." Rachel says not turning around. "I don't see them."

"Maybe we can sneak in now." Kurt whispers.

"I don't think so." Brett softly says.

"Oh don't be-"

Before Rachel can finish their all covered in slushie.

"Look at the losers trying to hid, but we found them." Puck says smirking down at them. "You have my homework nerd." he says glaring at Brett.

"Here," Brett says through chattering teeth.

"Good nerd," Puck says patting his head. "I'll make sure you don't get slushied again or put in the dumpster for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Puck," Brett stammers running into the building.

"Beat it," Puck growls at the rest of them as Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray walk over in their usual red and white Cheerio uniforms. "Ladies."

"Babe," Quinn says pecking him on the lips.

"Puckerman," Santana says looking away from the lovely dovy pair.

"I found the losers finally and slushied them." Puck proudly says smiling widely at his girlfriend.

"They were trying to hide?" Quinn asks.

"Please Q it's not like they're going to take it without trying to get of being slushied." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like you feel sorry for them." Quinn says as they walk in the school.

"Please I'll slushie every loser in this school easily." Santana says. "It just doesn't take a genius to realize no one likes being slushied."

They walk down the hall to their lockers in silence since everyone is terrified of them.

"Oh look there's the virgin nerd." Quinn sneers when she sees Brett scamper into a classroom.

"Hey I like that nerd he does my homework." Puck says.

"How do you know he's a virgin?" Santana asks staring at Quinn.

"One of the girls on the JV squad went out with him and she told me." Quinn says smirking a plan forming in her head.

"Why are you smirking?" Santana says narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Because it's your turn to take a bet." Quinn says.

"Ooo I love bets." Puck says rubbing his hands together.

"Of course you do." Santana says rolling her eyes. "Is it really my turn again?" she asks.

"Yep I went two weeks ago remember I had to make out with that teacher." Puck says.

"And I went before that stealing Sue's La Car." Quinn adds.

"Fuck, okay what's the bet this time and remember no making me eat gross shit or do anything that will get me jail time." Santana reminds them.

"We got it," Puck says waving her off.

Quinn leans over and whispers something into Puck's ear which causes him to smirk. He nods and looks around before he spots something and whispers back into Quinn's ear.

"Oh god what are you two planning?" Santana asks glaring at them.

"We'll tell you at lunch." Quinn says as the warning bell rings.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this." Santana says walking quick away to her class.

Brett ducks his head as the very beautiful Santana Lopez brushes pass him on her way to her seat in the back of their math class. He tries hard to stay out of the popular kids way so they'll leave him alone. But Santana, he has a crush on and often tries to be close to her even if that means he gets picked on.

"Ms. Lopez stop in your tracks." Mr. Durham says.

"Yes," Santana says turning around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Please take the seat next to Mr. Pierce." Mr. Durham tells her.

"But…." Santana starts.

"Since you don't like to pay attention I figured maybe sitting up front might help your grade." Mr. Durham sternly says

Santana grumbles as she walks back up to the empty seat next to the nerd who's last name is apparently Pierce. She honestly doesn't know any of the losers names except for Berry cause yeah they totally use that as part of their teasing.

"Hi," Brett nervously says as she sits next to him.

"Don't talk to me." Santana grumpily says.

Brett just nods terrified she'll do something to him.

"Since I'm sitting next to you nerd, I expect you to do my homework now." Santana growls.

"Okay," Brett squeaks.

He hardly moves all period terrified of Santana. She can't help but smirking knowing she has this boy terrified of her.

"Ms. Lopez what's the answer?" Mr. Durham asks causing Santana to break out of her day dreaming.

"Um…."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Someone needs to find out his name." Quinn tells Puck as they walk into the cafeteria.

"I'm already ahead of you on that babe." Puck says smiling. "His name is Brett Pierce and he's a junior like us."

"How did you figure that out?" Quinn asks.

"I know people." Puck says smirking. "So we're really going to bet her this?" he asks.

"Yes she's the only one who hasn't lost a bet so we have to give her something so hard that she can't complete it." Quinn tells him.

"Whatever you say babe." Puck says as they walk over to the Cheerio table.

"Puckerman, Q." Santana says nodding to them.

"Move," Quinn growls at the Cheerios around Santana.

They scatter not wanting to upset either of their captains.

"Damn I wish I had that kind of control over the football team." Puck grumbles.

"Most of them are bigger than you." Santana points out.

"Yeah but still most of the Cheerios are bigger than you too." Puck points out.

"Well everyone knows I'll fuck someone up if they dare mess with me." Santana says.

"Okay enough of this let's discuss the terms of the bet." Quinn says eager to get this started.

"Okay so what is it that you two want me to do?" Santana asks ready to kick their asses in this yet again.

Her friends have yet to come up with a bet that she hasn't found easy to complete.

"This ones going to be good." Puck says rubbing his hands together.

"Okay what is it?" Santana asks again.

"We bet that you can't take Brett Pierce's virginity and then show the whole school what a loser he truly is humiliating him in front of everyone." Quinn says with a wicked smile.

She's sure that even though Santana won't back down from this bet that she won't be able to complete it. It's about ninety percent confirmed that said loser nerd is gay.

"Really?" Santana says to buy time as she tries to remember if she knows what this nerd looks like or not.

"Yes really, are you bagging out?" Puck asks hopefully so he won't be the only one to have not taken a bet.

There was no way in hell he'd ever try to kiss Sue, that's a death wish if he's ever hear of one.

"No, I just don't know what he looks like." Santana truly says.

"He's just walking in with the yellow shirt and glasses." Quinn points out.

Santana turns to see the guy she's now sitting next to in her math class.

"Okay I'm in." Santana says smirking.

This is going to be easier than she expected.

"You have two months to do this." Quinn says.

"Fine," Santana agrees. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go start working on this now."

Quinn narrows her eyes as Santana walks away swaying her hips.

"That was way too easy." Quinn says she expected Santana to fight her on it.

"Babe relax, there's no way she's going to be able to pull this off." Puck reassures her.

"I hope your right. I'll never hear the end of it if she completes this." Quinn grumbles.

"Not to mention we'll both owe her a hundred dollars." Puck says.

They always bet a hundred dollars each and Santana is always winning. Which both of them hate.

"We have to win." Quinn says looking over at Santana who's approaching Brett.

"Brett," Mercedes whispers nudging him.

"What?" Brett asks slightly perturbed as he looks up from his book.

"Santana Lopez is behind you." Mercedes whispers.

He looks up and notices that everyone is staring behind him with a terrified look in their eyes.

"Move losers," Santana growls. "Brett I need to talk to you." she says.

"Um…..okay." Brett says unsure if he can say no.

"So I was thinking that maybe we can hang out later." Santana says.

"Um…." Brett says not sure what to think of this.

"Listen ner- I mean Brett I need some help in math and a few other classes. You're really smart so I figure you can help." Santana says blushing slightly.

"I guess I can." Brett says. "But aren't there some pretty smart Cheerios?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I don't want them to know I'm having trouble in some of my classes." Santana tells him.

"When are you free?" Brett asks.

"Meet me in the library at three-thirty." Santana says smiling.

"I have glee club until four." Brett says. "And the library closes at four."

"Well we could go back to my house I guess." Santana says. "My parents are doctors and won't be home until later."

"Sounds good to me." Brett nervously says still scared that she's going to do something to him.

"Cool I'll meet you by the gym at four-ten." Santana says getting up.

"Yeah," Brett lamely says as she walks away.

"What was that about?" Rachel says as the glee kids all come back.

"Nothing," Brett quickly says.

"Oh please you were actually talking to her." Mercedes says talking over Rachel.

"Was she threatening you cause the popular kids tend to do that." Kurt says.

"No she just wants me to do her math homework." Brett calmly says.

There's no way in hell he's telling his friends that she wants him to tutor her. No she might just kill him if he does that so it's best to keep his mouth shut about this.

"Well I think it's rude of them to think that we'd like to do their homework." Rachel rants.

Brett tunes everyone out as he runs through his brain everything that Santana told him. He doesn't know what to think of all this and is scared that Santana's going to do something humiliating him.

"I so got this." Santana says when she reaches Quinn and Puck.

"No you don't." Quinn confidently says.

"Oh trust me I do." Santana says smirking. "He totally likes me."

"He can't everyone know that he's gay." Puck says.

"Whatever losers I'm totally going to win this bet." Santana says smirking.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett bites his lip as he waits for Santana to show up. Honestly he still thinks that Santana's up to something but he's too scared not to show up. She's a very scary woman that he doesn't want to cross.

"Good you're on time." Santana says walking over.

"Of course I am." Brett softly says.

"We can take my car unless you drove them you could just follow me." Santana rambles a bit.

"I didn't drive." Brett says trying to say as little as possible.

"Follow me," Santana says.

He cocks his head to the side as he follows her. Thus far she sounds very well nice which is so unlike her.

"So….." Santana says unsure of what to say to him.

He doesn't say anything as she leads him to her car. He doesn't know what to say to her.

"Listen I'm sure this is weird for you." Santana says when they reach her red mustang. "It is for me too."

"I'm just not sure why you want my help when we all know Sue could make you pass any class." Brett says.

"Because some of us don't want to be brainless house wives." Santana sharply says. "Sorry," she says when she sees a scared look on Brett's face. "I always go to my angry place when I feel attacked."

"You felt attacked?" Brett says holding his hands up as if to say I'm not attacking you.

"Yeah Pierce even us popular kids feel attacked sometimes too." Santana says unlocking her car and getting in.

"It just seems so weird." Brett comments starting to feel a bit more comfortable around her.

"We're people too you know with feelings and everything." Santana says.

"That may be true, but to us nerds and such you all are bullies with no feelings." Brett boldly says half expecting her to hit him or something.

Instead she starts the care and takes off in the direction of her house.

"Not all of us want to bully you lot." Santana softly says her eyes slightly cast down.

"So then why do you?" Brett asks.

"To stay on top." Santana says. "And if you speak a word to this to anyone I'll make sure you're thrown into the dumpster twice a day." she threatens.

Brett just nods feeling like the world is back in order with her threatening him. The rest of the drive is silent as neither wants to talk or knows what to say. He's trying to process everything he just heard while she beats herself up for showing a hint of her softer side that no body but her family gets to see.

When they arrive at her house, they both silently get out of the car. He follows her into the very impressive grand white house that looks like it belongs in the magazines.

"If you want anything to eat or drink ask Rosie our housemaid and she'll get it for you." Santana says as they walk in.

"Wow," Brett says standing in the entryway.

"Yeah our house is nice and big no big deal." Santana says shrugging.

"Maybe to you, but this place is huge." Brett says.

"Come on we're going into the living room." Santana says dragging him wondering if this is going to be worth it.

"So where should we start?" Brett says scratching his head when she lets go of his arm.

"I don't know you're tutoring me." Santana says dropping her bag and slouching on the couch.

"How about math since you seem to have the most problem with it." Brett says pulling out his math book.

"Sure, but I warn you I'm a lousy student." Santana says as they get ready to start.

"Trust me you can't be as bad as Puck." Brett says causing her to laugh.

"He really is bad." Santana agrees.

Surprisingly they get along really well and he finds that once you get her interested in something she picks it up fast.

"So if you think about percentages in terms of how much off you'd get at a sale…." Brett starts.

"Then the answer is twenty-seven." Santana says finishing the math herself. "Wow that was easy."

"See math isn't that hard." Brett says smiling at the fact that she's picking this up fast.

"It really isn't." Santana agrees. "It's getting late do you want to stay for dinner or I can give you a ride home." she offers.

"Oh," Brett says looking at the clock and noticing that it's six o'clock already. "I should call my mom and ask her."

"Okay," Santana says nodding.

He walks into the other room to make the call leaving Santana to look down at her math homework that's almost done. She's never understood math half as well as what Brett's taught her in the last hour and a half. If he's as good at teaching her the other subjects as math then she might actually get some good grades without Sue's help.

"So my mom said it was okay, but I have to be home by nine." Brett says sitting back down next to her.

"Cool I'll tell Rosie to make us some food." Santana says getting up.

Brett looks around as he waits for her to come back. Everything looks very nice, clean and formal completely different from his house. Looking around it explains a lot to him as to why Santana's on the Cheerios. He thinks that her parents much value appearances quite a bit and probably put pressure on her to be perfect. Before today he had never thought as to why the popular kids are the way that they are. This is a whole new way of thinking to him.

"I hope you like pizza because that's what Rosie has decided to make." Santana says sitting next to him.

"I do," Brett says blushing as her arm brushes against his. "So how about we switch to physics?" he suggests.

"Do we have to?" Santana whines in a very un-Santana like way.

"Yes since you said you need help in all your classes." Brett sighs.

Rosie brings them pizza and they continue to study until eight-thirty when Brett decides that they've done enough and he has to head home.

"I can give you a ride home." Santana offers not wanting him to walk.

"It's okay I can walk." Brett says not wanting her to know where he lives.

"Brett let me drive you. It's late and I would hate it if Puck or any of his buddies found you walking by yourself." Santana says surprising herself that she cares so much about his safety.

"Why do you care? Just yesterday you were telling them to slushie me and you have slushied me quite a bit yourself." Brett says.

"Because I want to be your friend." Santana says hoping that he believes her.

If she's going to win this bet she's going to need to get close to him.

"Why? You don't like me." Brett says narrowing his eyes at her.

"Please, just give me a chance." Santana softly says.

"Okay," Brett hesitantly says.

He still doesn't trust her but he's willing to give her a chance.

"Come on let's get you home." Santana says smiling.

"Just so you know my house isn't anywhere as nice as yours." Brett says slightly embarrassed at this fact.

"That's fine most people's aren't." Santana says shrugging as honestly she wishes hers was more homey.

They don't say much on the drive to his house. When she pulls into Brett's driveway she's shocked to see his mom waiting. It makes her jealous that neither of her parents are really ever home to greet her. All she gets is the housekeeper Rosie.

"Thank you for driving him. Susan his mom says coming up to the car.

"No problem." Santana says smiling at the woman. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." she tells him before driving away.

"She seems nice." Susan says. "Who is she?"

"One of the Cheerios who needs to be tutored." Brett tells her.

"Well that's nice of you, maybe you should invite her over next time." Susan says hugging him.

"Maybe, but Oliver and Maggie like to bug me and Santana needs it extra quiet to focus." Brett says.

"Then your father can take them out while you two study." Susan says.

"I'll ask her mom." Brett says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over the next week they spend every day after school studying until eight at Santana's house before she drives him home. In that time he's figured out that she's really not that bad and a pretty funny person once you get to know her. What surprises him most is that Santana's parents are never home the only one is Rosie.

"Brett hurry up." Santana shouts from her car, honking the horn.

"Bye mom!" Brett shouts grabbing his bag and running out.

"Remember invite her over." Susan shouts after her son.

Brett waves at her as he reaches the car and jumps in.

"Sorry my mom's been on me about inviting you to dinner that I lost track of time. Brett says blushing.

"Well I wouldn't care if it weren't for the fact that I have Cheerios practice and Sue will kill me if I'm late again." Santana says. "And I'd love to come to dinner."

"Cool," Brett says glad his mom will finally stop bugging him about it. "How about today after school we can study at my house."

"Okay B, now go before anyone sees you." Santana says shaking her head as Brett leaps out and walks towards school.

She's given him a ride every day in the last week. Despite the fact that she's trying to win a bet that will humiliate him and thus emotionally she's trying to keep her distance he's breaking down her walls. Everything about him is sweet and kind. She can tell that if he just wore "cool" clothes, contacts and maybe worked out a bit (she hasn't seen if he has any muscles or not) and he'd be considered hot. Something about him is just so innocent that she has this need to protect him.

"So I see you're making progress." Quinn grumbles coming over to Santana's car.

"I am and remember you can't interfere." Santana says not putting it pass Quinn to try and interfere.

"I know," Quinn says rolling her eyes. "Come on let's get up there before Sue has us running laps the whole time."

While Santana's at Cheerio practice, Brett meets his friends in the choir room for some extra practice. Well more like extra practice for Rachel and the rest of them just gossip.

"Brett," Kurt says as he had been napping.

"Ugh?" Brett says looking around.

"I don't get why where here?" Mercedes yawns.

"Because someone decided we need early morning practice." Sam yawns.

"That aside I want to know why Brett rode in with Santana." Kurt says.

"What?!" Rachel shrieks stopping in the middle of her singing.

Everyone turns to stare at Brett with wide eyes.

"Is that even possible?" Mike one of two footballer in glee softly whispers to his girlfriend Tina.

"I don't know, you know the populars the best." Tina whispers back.

"I saw him get out of Santana's car this morning." Kurt tells them all.

"No way would Santana be seen with him." Finn says from his place next to Rachel.

"Quite I want to hear what they have to say." Rachel says hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch," Finn grumbles.

"So?" Mercedes says staring at Brett.

"Um….." Brett says starting to sweat.

He doesn't know what to say to his friends, that he's tutoring Santana and they've become semi friends. No that would be bad, he can just see Santana killing him for saying that.

"Come on Brett what was that about?" Kurt asks again.

"Well…..she saw me walking and told me to get in. She wants me to do her homework and threatened to have me slushied if I didn't." Brett lies through his teeth.

"God she's such a bitch." Mercedes says.

"Yeah," Brett says halfheartedly.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So our house isn't half as clean or nice as yours and it's a lot louder than your house." Brett warns as Santana parks her car. "I'm just warning you."

"That's fine I don't like being home alone all the time." Santana confuses to him.

She's been doing that a lot lately, confusing things she's never spoken aloud to him only.

"Well you won't be alone in my house, I have two younger siblings who are everywhere." Brett says.

"Don't tell anyone, but I actually like kids." Santana softly says.

"We'll see they tend to be extra hyper when we have guests." Brett says leading her in. "Mom we're here!" he shouts.

Santana's shocked that he doesn't get yelled at for yelling like she would in her house.

"B," Susan says smiling as she comes in with some flour in her hair. "Awe this must be the lovely Ms. Santana whose been taking up all my son's free time lately."

"I'm sorry I just need some extra-" Santana rambles before Susan cuts her off.

"Don't worry dear I prefer to have him spend time with kids his own age instead of always reading or playing video games." Susan says giving Santana a huge hug.

"Oh," Santana says patting her on the back.

"Mom," Brett whines.

"Honey I'm just trying to get to know your lovely friend here." Susan says. "Now why don't you two go study while I finish up dinner, I hope you like pork chops."

"Sounds amazing, I like just about anything." Santana says smiling at the woman.

"Come on San we have to get you ready for your history text tomorrow." Brett says waving to his mom.

Santana follows him up to his room. She's surprised to find it pretty ordinary. The walls are gray with a few video game posters, a couple bookcases with books and movies on them. A queen size bed and a desk.

"This is not what I expected." Santana says sitting on his bed.

"What did you think? That I'd have a bunch of math stuff or something like that." Brett says chuckling.

"Honestly I don't know just not this, it's so ordinary." Santana comments.

"Well I am an ordinary guy." Brett says blushing as she puts her hand on his thigh. "I hope my mom didn't make you uncomfortable, she likes to talk a lot and can be overly friendly sometimes."

"I liked her don't worry." Santana says. "Now we should probably get to studying shouldn't we."

They get an hour in which shocks Brett since normally his siblings would be in here bugging him. Just when he thinks this they appear.

"Mom says to come down for dinner." Oliver says.

"Yeah it's dinner time." Maggie says staring at Santana. "Who's that?" she asks.

"Oliver, Maggie this is my friend Santana, I'm helping her with some homework." Brett tells them.

"Hi I'm Oliver." Oliver shyly says blushing as he stares at Santana.

"Hello Oliver I'm Santana." Santana says. "How old are you?" she asks.

"I'm six," Oliver says toeing the carpet.

"And what about Maggie?" Santana asks looking over at the young girl.

"Stay away from my brother." Maggie says grabbing ahold of Brett's leg.

"Sorry she's very protective." Brett says ruffling Maggie's hair as she glares at Santana.

"It's fine," Santana says standing back up.

"She's seven." Brett answers for her.

"Well you're both very cute." Santana says looking over at Brett who has picked up Maggie.

"Let's go eat before mom has the national guard sent up to find us." Brett jokes.

He carries Maggie down and Santana picks up Oliver who has looked sad, carrying him down.

"This is much better than walking." Santana softly says to him.

"Ugh," Oliver softly says smiling.

Brett looks back and smiles when he sees Santana carrying his little brother. Dinner is the normal affair in the Pierce house, loud and everyone talking about their day. Santana finds it fascinating and wishes her family was like this.

"So Santana what do your parents do?" Pierce asks.

"Well their both doctors at Lima Memorial Hospital. My dad's the heart surgeon and my mom's in charge of the peds unit." Santana tells them.

"Wow," Pierce says not expecting that.

"Yeah, put your work is important too I'm sure." Santana says thinking that she'd much rather have her parent's home more than being doctors.

"Honey I'm the manager at a grocery store, that's nowhere near as important." Pierce says. "But it was very nice of you to say."

"What do you do Mrs. Pierce?" Santana asks.

"Please call me Susan and I work at a nursing home as a nurse." Susan says smiling at this very polite young woman.

"Can we not question Santana so much." Brett says.

"Cool down honey." Susan says. "We just want to get to know her."

"Santana can you help me?" Oliver softly asks.

"Of course," Santana says bonding to the side to help him open the can.

The rest of dinner is filled with questions and answers by Santana, who told Brett she doesn't mind.

"Time to get ready for bed you two." Susan says to her younger kids.

"But mom," Oliver whines.

"I'm not leaving Brett." Maggie says glaring over at Santana.

"Well you two need to go to bed." Susan says giving her husband a look.

"Come on kids." Pierce says.

Pierce grabs Oliver as Susan grabs Maggie leaving Brett and Santana alone.

"Your family is very nice." Santana says looking over at him.

"I'm glad they didn't annoy you." Brett says liking seeing this softer side of Santana.

"You don't mind if we come here from now on to study. Your home is so much more welcoming and your siblings are adorable." Santana tells him.

"I guess," Brett says.

"Thanks Brett." Santana says leaping up and engulfing him in a hug.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana…..no, hi San…no that sounds dumb." Brett says to himself as he paces around his room.

He's planning on asking Santana out today when she comes over to pick him up. He's been tutoring her now for almost three weeks and he thinks she's been dropping hints about dating. Honestly she doesn't scare him anymore not since she acted like a little kid when she went to the zoo with him and his younger siblings. She's not as scary as he once thought.

"Brett! Santana's waiting out front." Susan shouts up at her son.

"Thanks mom," Brett shouts running out the door.

When he reaches the car he jumps in as she has the top down.

"Hey," Santana says smiling over at him.

"Hey San," Brett says gulping.

He has to do this now if he wants to actually ask her before he loses the courage.

"So I was hoping that you'd maybe go on a date with me?" Brett nervously asks.

He turns away so he can't see her face as he's sure she's going to turn him down.

"I'd love to." Santana says smiling softly at him.

She reaches over, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Really?" Brett hopefully says turning over to her.

"Yes Brett I'll go on a date with you." Santana tells him.

"Cool, how about Friday night." Brett says.

"Pick me up at seven?" Santana asks figuring he doesn't know much about dating and she'll need to help him along.

"Yeah I'll grab my mom's car." Brett says all excited.

"Okay," Santana softly says smiling.

As much as she hates to admit it, she's looking forward to this date. The more time she spends with him the more she falls in love with him. Yes in love with him. Her every thought lately has been of him. She doesn't know what she's going to do to get rid of these thoughts. After all she still has a bet to win.

"Thanks for the ride." Brett says when Santana pulls into the parking lot.

"You don't have to thank me every time." Santana says chuckling at him.

"Yes I do and I'll see you after classes." Brett tells her.

Santana smiles as she watches him leave.

"Well you're certainly making progress." Quinn says walking over.

"Of course I am." Santana says smirking. "I always win our bets."

With that Santana leaves just as Puck comes up.

"Damn I wish we could sabotage her." Quinn grumbles.

"But we can't. Is she really doing that good?" Puck asks.

"Yes they have a date." Quinn grumbles.

"Oh,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Friday night can't come soon enough for Brett. He's so excited about his date with Santana and yet nervous at the same time as he's never been on a date before.

"Honey you look dashing." Susan tells her nervous son.

"Thanks mom do you think Santana will like it?" Brett asks.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Susan says smiling at him.

"I'd better go, don't want to be late." Brett says.

Meanwhile across town at Santana's house she's currently throwing all the clothes out of her closet.

"Rosie I have nothing to wear." Santana huffs.

"Why not this dress Ms." Rosie says holding up a light blue dress.

"No, I want something special." Santana says finally pulling out a little black dress. "What do you think of this?" she asks holding it up.

"I think that young man will like you no matter what you wear." Rosie says.

She's never seen Santana this worker up before a date. Most of the time she knows the girl just wears her Cheerio uniform.

"This is it." Santana nods heading into the bathroom to get ready.

Rosie leaves muttering under her breath in Spanish about Santana. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rings. She opens the door to see a very nervous Brett standing there.

"Come in," Rosie says smiling at him.

"Thanks," Brett nervously says.

"She's just getting ready; I'll go tell her you're here." Rosie says.

He ends up waiting for ten minutes before she finally comes down the stairs.

"Wow," Brett breaths staring at her. "You look breathtaking."

"You don't look bad yourself." Santana says finally meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shall we go ma' lady." Brett says holding out his arm.

"Bring her back by midnight!" Rosie shouts after them.

Santana waves at the housekeeper as Brett opens the SUV's door for her.

"Don't worry I'll have her back by then!" Brett shouts.

They're both rather quiet on the ride to their stop.

"Brett, where are we?" Santana asks as they pull into a park.

"Well since it's rather warm tonight I thought we'd have a picnic." Brett says.

He opens her door and leads her over a hill to the pond where he's had a nice picnic set up with lanterns set up around it.

"Oh Brett," Santana gushes.

Nobody has ever done anything this nice for her before.

"I thought you might like this better than dinner and a movie." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh my god! Are those breadsticks!" Santana shouts diving for the picnic.

"Yes, I know you love breadsticks from Breadstix." Brett says chuckling.

"This is hands down the best date ever." Santana gushes.

"Well I'm glad to hear so." Brett says smiling.

"Come on Brett sit down next to me." Santana says patting the spot next to her.

He sits next to her and she leans into him as she grabs a few breadsticks.

"This is nice." Santana sighs.

"It is isn't it." Brett replies taking a daring step and kissing her cheek.

"Brett this is truly magical." Santana says staring up at the stars.

"I hoped you'd like it." Brett says very proud of himself.

"I do, now let's eat I'm starving." Santana says.

After eating they lay on the blanket for several hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"You know you can kiss me." Santana says after a long silence.

"Really? I don't want to be moving too fast if you don't." Brett says.

"Brett just kiss me already." Santana says pulling him towards her.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Brett tells her.

She doesn't say anything but pulls his face towards her. She turns her head slightly and kisses him deeply. He gasps when he feels her slide her tongue into his mouth. It takes several minutes before they finally break apart.

"Wow," Brett breaths staring into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Santana breathes.

"I think I might." Brett softly says cupping her face.

Staring into his eyes all thoughts of the bet and what she needs to do to win leave her mind. All she can think of is how much she wants to kiss him and how deeply she's falling for him.

"We'd better be getting home now." Brett says looking at his watch and noticing the time.

"Can't we just stay here all night?" Santana asks burying herself into him.

"I need to get you back before Rosie gets upset that you're late." Brett says getting up and pulling Santana up with him.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to upset you." Santana says.

"Thank you honey." Brett says kissing her.

"Honey?" Santana asks as they pack up.

"You don't mind if I call you that?" Brett softly asks.

"Not at all just never in front of anyone okay." Santana sternly says.

"Of course," Brett says carrying the stuff back to the SUV.

On the ride back to her house he reaches over and holds her hand.

"Oh crap," Santana says when he pulls in her driveway.

"What?" Brett asks looking around.

"My parents are home." Santana gulps.

"Cool," Brett says.

"Not cool B, now they're going to want to meet you." Santana says hiding her head.

"So most people tend to like me." Brett says as the front door is opened.

"Well we're about to put that to the test." Santana sighs getting out. "Mami."

"Santana, why didn't you tell us you had a date tonight." Maria says to her daughter.

"I didn't want daddy to scare Brett off." Santana says grabbing Brett's hand and pulling him with her to her parents.

"I won't let him." Maria says pinching her husband's arm.

Antonio is staring down the gangly teen that his daughter's holding on to.

"Mami, daddy this is Brett Pierce." Santana says.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lopez." Brett says waving at them.

"Please call us Maria and Antonio." Maria says smiling at them.

"You can call me Mr. Lopez." Antonio says.

Brett gulps as he squeezes Santana's hand.

"Daddy, be nice Brett's been tutoring me and the reason why I started to get better grades. So be nice." Santana scolds her dad.

"Oh," Antonio says.

"I'd better get going my mom wants me home." Brett says looking down at his watch.

"Well I expect to see you over for dinner soon." Maria tells him.

"Sure, I'll see you later San." Brett says.

"I'll text you tomorrow B." Santana says watching him leave.

"He seems nice." Maria says smirking over at daughter.

"He's much different than most of the boys you bring home. Rosie actually likes him." Antonio says.

"That is high praise." Maria says.

Santana rolls her eyes at her parents.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"B," Santana says laying on his chest as they lounge on her bed.

"Yeah honey," Brett says running his left hand through her hair.

"We've been dating for three weeks now and we both love each other." Santana starts.

"Yes," Brett says frowning.

"Well I was thinking that since we love each other, truly love each other then we maybe could you know…..have sex." Santana says sitting up to look into his eyes.

"Um…..you know I've never…um." Brett says blushing as he admits this.

"Listen B I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. I just want you to know that I am ready when you are." Santana softly says cupping his face and kissing him.

She truly doesn't care anymore about the bet. All she wants is him. Since they started dating she's fallen deeper for him. The way he treats her like a princess at school carrying her books, holding doors open and walking her to class is above and beyond any of the idiots jocks. She stopped him from getting picked on and helped update his wardrobe to be more "cool". She can honestly say that she loves him.

"I think I need some time." Brett nervously says.

"No pressure at all B, take all the time you need." Santana says.

She lays her head back on his chest and grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers.

"You know I love you." Santana softly says.

"You love me?" Brett asks a little shocked.

"I do, that's the reason why I've stopped all the teasing and stuff. I've gotten some shit for it, but you're worth it." Santana says burying herself more into him.

"Thanks for that honey." Brett says. "I love you and I promise that I will be ready soon."

"Take your time B, really I didn't want to put pressure on you. I just want you to know that I'm ready whenever you are." Santana says.

"You're not and one day soon I will be ready."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"One week left." Quinn says to Santana as they job around the track for Cheerios practice.

"I know," Santana says.

"Getting nervous?" Quinn asks smirking.

"No," Santana says not caring about the bet anymore.

"Oh come on you've got to be getting nervous if you two haven't already done it." Quinn says looking over at her friend to see her reaction.

"I'm not nervous at all." Santana says.

"Sure, but then again you sure have been acting like his girlfriend for the last few weeks." Quinn comments.

"Well maybe I don't care about the bet anymore." Santana confidently says even though she doesn't feel confident.

"Wait you actually like him?" Quinn asks shocked.

"Yes, he's so sweet and he really likes me." Santana softly says. "He takes care of me."

"Seriously you like that nerd." Quinn says incomplete disbelief.

"I do and frankly I don't care who knows." Santana says.

Quinn's about to say something when Santana takes off and runs towards the dumpsters where she's spotted Brett in trouble.

"Leave him alone Puck." Santana growls charging at him.

"Look at this we have a newly converted loser coming this way." Puck sneers at Santana trying to be cool.

Since she started dating Brett and been seen kissing him all her old friends have started treating her like a loser too. It hasn't been too bad for her since she uses her vicious words and threats to end all teasing.

"You know very well I'm not a loser Noah." Santana pointedly says.

"Yeah well you're about to join them." Puck says smirking as he grabs a slushie and goes to throw it on her.

Before he can a strong hand grabs his wrist and stops him.

"Don't you fucking dare." Brett growls yanking Puck back with strength none of them knew he had. "Leave her alone." he growls.

Santana stares at him, she didn't know that he was that strong.

"What the fuck." Puck growls leaping at Brett.

Brett easily dodges it spinning on one leg. Puck then dives for his feet, but Brett does a backflip to avoid him.

"Puck!" Sue shouts running over. "Leave my Cheerios alone."

"Coach," Santana says thankful that she came over.

Brett slides over next to her and grabs her hand.

"Sandbags why didn't you tell me that you were dating geek boy who now to find out is twinkle toes." Sue says.

"She didn't know that I've been in dance classes all my life." Brett says.

"Well you're on the squad now. Sandbags help find him a uniform." Sue barks.

"Brett," Santana sighs hugging him. "Thank you."

"Like hell I was going to let my girlfriend get slushied." Brett says smiling at her.

"Girlfriend huh?" Santana asks.

"Yep you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." Brett says smiling as she kisses him.

"Come on let's head to my house." Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett there's something I need to tell you." Santana says as she lays half-dressed on top of her boyfriend of now three months.

"Honey we're about to have sex for the first time and you want to talk." Brett says.

"B before I take your virginity I need to tell you something. Actually I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time now." Santana says.

"Okay," Brett says sitting up and looking at her.

"Um….well…..you see…..when I asked you to tutor me…..I um…wasn't honest with my true reason." Santana stammers terrified that he'll leave her.

"Okay," Brett says questioningly.

"This is really hard to say." Santana softly says looking down at the ground.

"Take your time honey." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I just don't want you to hate me." Santana says burying her head in his chest.

"I could never hate you baby." Brett says.

"You will after I tell you that Quinn and Puck bet me that I had two months to take your virginity, tape it and thus humiliate you with it." Santana cries into his chest.

"Honey I know," Brett says smiling at her.

"How?" Santana asks.

"I overheard Puck and Quinn talking a month into me helping tutor you." Brett says.

"And yet you've stayed with me?" Santana asks.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt that you truly were in love with me and wouldn't do that to me." Brett says kissing her. "Now can we get to me finally losing my virginity?"

Santana smirks shoving him down as she straddles him.

"This is going to be fun." Santana moans.

Brett moans thinking this is the best day of his life and he can't believe that this beautiful woman is all his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, due to several requests to add a sex scene I have. I don't think I'm good at writing them so I hope you all enjoy.**

Santana shoves him back on the bed, yanking his pants and boxers off. She gasps, he's fucking hung. She's never seen penis that big. He's got to be at least eight inches long and five inches thick. She freezes just staring at his penis which makes him feel vulnerable and he starts to get up.

"B," Santana says grabbing his arm to stop him.

"It's okay San I get it." Brett says trying to get up again.

"It's just I've never seen a penis this big before." Santana admits shoving him back down pulling his shirt off.

Brett gulps, staring up into her fiery eyes that are roaming around his body. No one has ever looked at him like this before.

"Can you?" Brett stutters lifting her shirt up.

In one fallow swoop she pulls off her shirt, bra and manages to shimmy out of her pants, leaving her only in her underwear, but only for a second before she flings them across the room.

"Fuck," Brett gulps staring at her naked body for the first time.

"That's the idea big boy." Santana moans reaching down and grabbing his penis.

"Oh god," Brett moans.

She starts slowly jerking him off, loving the feeling of his huge penis in her hand. He starts thrusting into her hand arching his back.

"B," Santana moans. "I need you in me."

At this point she has stopped jerking him and is just staring at him, still holding his penis. He swallows nervous that he won't be good. He so wants to be good at this for her. Staring her in the eyes he slowly gets up and pushes her back. The look of pure love in her eyes encourages him to continue. He climbs on top of her and kisses her hard, lining himself up.

"Please," Santana moans.

"So gorgeous," Brett moans feeling her heat and he pushes against her lips down there.

He rubs himself against her causing them both to moan. She claws into him back needing him in her now. Slowly he pushes into her, his eyes going wide as she squeezes him tighter than he ever thought possible.

"Oh god," Brett moans. "So tight."

Santana's eyes are rolling in the back of her head. She feels so stretched, but so fucking good. Clawing at his back, he pauses allowing her to adjust to him. When she lets up on his back he continues to push in.

"B," Santana moans clutching him tightly when he bottoms out.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking tight." Brett groans biting his lip.

He doesn't know what he should do now, so he just holds himself over her trying to decide if he should start moving or not. Honestly he's terrified to hurt her.

"If you don't start moving I'm going to flip us over and fuck myself on you." Santana growls having grown impatient with waiting.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brett softly says so innocently.

"You won't I promise." Santana says weirdly turned on by how concerned he is and how uncertain he looks. "Start slowly, pulling out and pushing back in and slowly getting faster."

"I love you." Brett says kissing her deeply pulling out very slowly almost all the way out.

They both groan as he pushes back in. The first couple times are rather slow and all Santana wants to do is flip them over and start really fucking herself fast, but she doesn't. He starts speeding up causing the bed to shake. She gasps wrapping her legs around his waist, thrusting up into him.

"So close," Brett moans into her ear.

"Just let go," Santana says reaching down to rub her clit.

He thrusts a few short, hard times before stilling and coming. She moans at the feeling of his cum in her and pinches her clit causing herself to come.

"Wow," Brett says rolling off of her.

Honestly he thought it might last longer, but damn it felt so good.

"Well big boy are you ready for round two." Santana says climbing on top of him.

He gulps at the predatory look she's giving him and feels his now limp dick start to harden. She's glad that he seems to be ready and is getting hard. He hadn't completely satisfied her last round, but it was his first time so he can learn. She pounces on him. Hours later they're both lying next to panting and exhausted.

"I don't think I can walk after that last round." Santana says turning and snuggling into his strong body.

"Was it good for you?" Brett cautiously asks very nervous he wasn't good.

Santana lifts her head to look at him. She wants to tell the truth, but doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'll be honest with you, the first couple rounds you were okay." Santana says and Brett turns his face, she grabs it and makes him look at her. "It's your first time so I didn't expect it to be the best thing ever. But those last five rounds where amazing, like I said I don't think I can walk."

"So it was good." Brett sighs pulling her more into him.

"They say practice makes perfect." Santana says kissing him. "And my parents are gone for the week so we'll have plenty of time."

"Oh god,"

 **10 Years Later**

"Babe," Santana says kissing Brett on the lips trying to wake up her husband.

"Um," Brett moans searching for her lips.

"Wake up honey," Santana says. "The kids are gone for the day and I'm horny as hell."

"Of course you are." Brett says pulling her down on top of him.

"But I'm on my period so can we just lay in bed all day and snuggled." Santana pouts.

"Honey we can do whatever you want." Brett says pulling her more into him. "I miss being able to stay in bed all day with you."

"God do you remember the first time we went at it?" Santana asks smiling into his chest.

"Yes I was so scared that I would disappoint you." Brett admits.

"Trust me you didn't." Santana says craning her neck to kiss him. "You never have."

"Oh really, that's good to know." Brett says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

They stay in bed the whole day until their three kids get home and force them out of their nice warm bed.


End file.
